Trust me
by sonmairee
Summary: Lelia is sure that the lost boys have something to do with her best friends disappear. She even thinks that they might killed her. Little does she know how right this could be. Will Lelia discover the truth or will she be the next victim?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, thanks for reading this story. I`m not an English native speaker so sorry if there are mistakes or some phrases doesn't make sense. I still hope you enjoy to read it and leave me a comment if you like. Of course you can tell me my mistakes if you found some but there will be quite a lot so don`t feel obligated :)

I do not own the Lost Boys.

Chapter 1

I looked at the paper that I was about to hang on the blackboard of the town. Missing Person: Mia Wemer, 18 years old. I observed the picture of my best friend with sad eyes.  
We took the picture at her birthday party which was only some weeks ago.

I`m also on the picture but I cut myself out. She looks so happy in this picture. Happy and beautiful as always.  
Her black hair stops at her shoulders and her brown eyes are sparkling. She smiled as if nobody could ever hurt her.

She is the total opposite of me. I have long brunette hair and green eyes. She was outgoing and funny.  
I am boring and shy.  
It's a lie to say that I`m not jealous now and then but she helped me in so many ways that my love for her was bigger. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for her. To think that she is might be dead makes me want to puke.

I tagged the paper against the board and continued walking.  
I tagged the paper everywhere where I could find a place for it. On every wall I passed, every sign that I saw, in every store, I could. It was already dark outside, and it must be pretty late.

The last time I checked my watch, it was already 7pm. But I didn't want to stop. Stopping felt like giving up and I just couldn't. Mia was missing for four days already and people are starting to give up on her.  
That's what the people in this city do. We live in Santa Carla. The murder capital of the world. It's not rare that people go missing. Nobody knows what happened to these people, but they are never found again.

It's more than possible that they got killed. Maybe from the same person, maybe there are many killers around. The police try to figure it out since years . Without success. Sometimes I think that they don't really try to solve the mystery.  
And it doesn't make it better that my father is the sheriff of the town.  
Especially in this case. He was the first who gave up on my best friend. He even looked relieved that she was gone.

I looked around to see where I was. I didn't take track of where I was going. I didn't care. Next to me was a burger restaurant and on the other side was a video store.  
I checked out both stores before I decided to go inside the video store. I would ask in both stores if I could hang up my papers, but I have to start somewhere. I opened the door and a strange smell got into my nose.

As if someone smoked in here and they never opened the window. The lights were strange too. Many different colors and the music was louder than in ordinary stores. I was never inside so I was surprised.  
Not in a bad way though.  
It looked cool and modern. People were talking and laughing in every corner and the atmosphere was the same as at a party. I liked it and decide to look around before I asked for my papers.

The choice was huge and I had no idea where to look. They had everything you might want. From horror movies to sweet romances.

I slandered around the shop before a man blocked my way. He was a middle-aged man. He looked a bit weird, to be honest. His hair stayed perfect in form and he wore glasses that made him look like a librarian.  
He didn't fit into this store but then he fit perfectly into it as well.

"Can I help you?", he asked me politely and I realized that he must be an employee. For a second, I wasn't sure what I should answer. His whole appearance confused me "I- ahm, I'm looking for the head of the store."

"You just found him", he said smiling and I felt bad that I thought he was just an employee. But now his experience made me even more uncomfortable. I had no clue way.

" Great", I said and smiled awkwardly. "I wanted to ask you for a favor. My friend is missing, and I want to hang up some papers of her. Maybe someone saw her and knows what happened to her".  
The man nodded understandingly.

"Of course. I`m so sorry for your friend", he said. He asked me to follow him to the window where I could put my paper on. The window was some meters away from the door but everyone who would pass the store could see it. A perfect place, I thought.

"Since when is she missing? Do you know what could have happened to her?", he asked. Maybe, I thought but I didn't say it out loud. I shacked my head and bit on my lip to not accidentally say something I might shouldn't.  
"I think someone killed or kidnapped her", I said thoughtfully", but I can't find a person who could have done it". The man nodded again. He looked very concentrated but I didn't trust him. Strange, strange guy.

When I was done, I was about to thank the man but some very loud laugh interrupted me. I looked around to see where it was coming from and I saw the most impressive guy I´ve ever seen.  
No, I have seen him before, but never so close. He was a tall guy with blond hair and he was wearing only black clothes. It was too much black, but it seemed that every other color wouldn't fit him.  
He wore a black French coat, black gloves, a black jean and of course black shoes.  
I starred at him with big eyes but then I realized the other boys who followed him behind.

Every single of them made me question, who the most impressive of them was. Two others were also blond. One had long hair and a leather jacket on.  
The other one had curly hair and his jacket looked like he made it from many different jackets. Like Frankenstein, he took some pieces from jackets to make one of his own.  
The last boy made my heart jump a little bit. He had brown hair and he also had only black clothes on. I soon realized that he wasn't even wearing a shirt.

The guys laughed loudly, and all eyes were on them. Yes, they were impressive. Impressive and scary at the same time. I as well as the others couldn't stop staring at them but in my eyes is not just fear.

No there was anger and mistrust. They don't know me but I know them better then the could imagine.  
Mia was hanging out with them pretty often. That's why I know what they did. Well almost. I'm almost sure that they have something to do with Mia's disappear. Or even worse.  
It is possible that I'm only some meters away from Mia's killers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, thank you for reading this story.  
I would be happy about some reviews. :)

I do not own the Lost Boys.

Chapter 2

"Didn't I tell you do not come here anymore?", the man said strict and the boys laughed. For a second, I thought they would go and hit the man but they went back to the door where they were coming from. Before they left their eyes wondered to me and my heart stopped for a beat. While they looked at me, they smiled in an evil way.

I looked solid on them. I refused to show them fear. If they really did something to Mia I will find it out! They should be scared of me. As soon as the boys were gone I looked back at the man who smiled apologizing.

"I'm sorry. They always come in here and make trouble", he said. I felt bad for him. "You should call the sheriff if they annoy you", I said and bit on my lip. I always do this when I'm nervous or thinking. "I would do it", I added.

"Thank you for the advice", he said smiling and amused, "Now I will give you and advice. Be careful while you're looking for your friend. There are a lot of bad people out there". I looked at him surprised. I wasn't sure what to answer but nodded. "Thank you, I will be careful". He smiled and reached his hand out to me.

"I really hope you will find your friend", he stopped for a second, searching for something. "Sorry, I forgot your name", he said and I faked a smile. I never told you, I thought. And I didn't for a reason. "Lelia", I answered and he smiled even brighter. "I hope it from my bottom of my heart Lelia".  
Why do I have the feeling that he enjoys this?

"Thank you", I said. "Max"; he said and somehow his name sounded like a thread". "My name is Max". I nodded and continued showing him my fake smile. I wanted to get out of here. "Thank you Max"; and with that, I left the store rapidly.

When I was back at the street, I looked around nervously. I tried to find the boys from the store. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do when I found them but at first, I had to, well find them.

They weren't outside of the store anymore, so I walked down the boardwalk to look for them. Should I talk to them? No what should I say? Ask them if they killed my friend? That doesn't sound like a smart idea.  
No, I need evidence. Without evidence no one is guilty! At least that's what my father would say. But how should I find some? It's not like they will give me one easily.

I now walked down the street more depressed than before. There were a lot of people on the boardwalk tonight. They all have a great time. I could hear them laughing and talking happily everywhere around me.

I looked around for good ten more minutes before I gave up. I was too tired to continue looking. The boys are on the boardwalk almost every night.  
I saw them many times before but like the others, I stayed far away from them.

If Mia wouldn't be that obsessed with them I might not have noticed them. That's one big problem. I don't notice the most obvious things around me. I turned around to go to the direction of my car.  
I wanted to go home.

When I got there it shocked me to see the boys standing not that far away from my car. They parked their motorcycles at the same parking as me but when I got closer, I realized that they didn't notice me. Of course not, why should they care about me?  
I passed them, trying not to look at them. I was too scared. With this attitude, I wouldn't be able to find some evidence, I thought, which made me angry.

So I took all my courage and slowed down. I was still quite far away from them so they wouldn't even notice me passing and starring at them. I looked at them nervously and noticed some girls with them. Two girls are standing close to them, laughing and flirting with them. They looked a bit older than me but not much.

Both of them were very beautiful. Even looking at this girl made me feel bad about myself.  
I wasn't ugly, I knew that but I was still struggling with myself.  
One of the blond guys put his arm around one girl and the girl smiled happily.

I wondered if this guy did the same with Mia. I figured that these guys were douchebags but that doesn't make them murderers. I sighed.  
Maybe I was overthinking but no I don't think I'm wrong.

I got into my car and but the motor on. I looked into the mirror to check if everything was fine when the picture in the mirror suddenly made me shiver. The guy with the black coat was standing behind my car smiling maliciously.

I turned around as fast as I could but the boy was gone.  
There was nothing behind my car. Nothing at all. My breath got faster but I tried to calm myself down. It took me a while to collect myself but then I reversed out of the parking place.

I passed the boys in my car and I drove slowly so that I could take a look at them again. All 4 of them were still standing close to the two girls.  
They were all talking to each other.

The only thing that changed was that they got even more close to the girls. There was no way that the boy could have been behind my car. I took a deep breath and drove out of the parking place. The whole way I could feel eyes on me but I didn't dare to look back.

Again I wasn't sure about what I should think.  
It was scary, yes but on the other hand, there must be a logical answer to what just happened. I might be a bit too obsessed with the idea of them being the culprit that my mind made up things. That's at least a logical answer.

I opened the door to my house just to see my father standing in the room, waiting for me impatiently. "Where have you been?", he said angrily. "It's late and you know how dangerous it is". I sighed. He was way too overprotective. "I was searching for Mia"; I said, and my father rolled his eyes.  
"Stop looking for her as if it is your duty to do." I got mad.  
"I won't stop searching for her just because you did"; I said and he looked concerned.

"I know you don't like her Dad, but not looking for her is another thing". I didn't notice that I was screaming before I could hear my father taking a deep breath.  
My father looked sad and I already regret what I did. "I'm sorry Dad"; I said, "I will go to my room". He nodded. "That's for the best", he said and I passed him to walk up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up my father wasn't at home anymore. But I could still smell the fresh bread he made in the morning. He does fresh bread almost every morning and I love it. I went into the kitchen to see my brother sitting on the kitchen table eating a piece of bread with cheese on it.  
"Good morning"; I mumbled, and he gave me a tired smile. He nodded and I made a piece of bread for myself as well.

"What happened yesterday between you and Dad?", he asked and I looked down at the ground. "We had a little fight"; I said, and he nodded. "Don't be too mad at him. You know he is just overprotecting. Since Mom is dead, he", John said and looked for a word to describe him. " he acts strangely", I said and he nodded again.

"He doesn't mean it in a bad way, you know that right?", he said and looked deep into my eyes.  
"I know"; I said and stopped talking. I didn't want to continue talking about this topic. "I need the car today to go to the boardwalk"; John said now, changing the topic. "I can take you with me if you want to go as well". I nodded but I wasn't happy about the fact that he had to take the car. Normally he takes his motorcycle. He only takes the car if he picks up girls and he does that quite often sadly.

If he wasn't my brother, I would describe him as a dickhead. Ok even as my brother I would. "Yes I will join", I said abstractedly. I will not waste an opportunity to find something out about the lost boys. There is something fishy about them, I just know it.

Or am I going crazy like her, I thought for a second. I remembered the one guy standing behind my car last night even though he wasn't. I bit into my bread and tried to stop thinking of it.

"Come one Lelia", John said while he waited downstairs for me. "I'm already there! Don't stress so much", I said and ran down the stairs. I got into his car and he starts driving. For a while, we didn't talk and minded our own business. But then John decided to interrupt our comfortable silence.

"What are you going to do on the boardwalk?", he asked me curiously and maybe a bit considered.

"I will search for something", I answered and looked at my watch to check the time. It`s only 6pm and still bright outside. Will the boys even be there at this time?  
I bit my lip but stopped it immediately. I don't want John to notice that I'm nervous. "Are you looking for Mia again?", he asked, and I rolled my eyes. Why is everyone so against it. She is my best friend. What do they expect?

I didn't answer him and hoped that John would just be quiet but it seemed that he still had something on his heart. "Look, I know you miss her but just be careful ok? I don't want anything to happen to you while you look for her"; he said and I nodded distraughtly. As if I tried to run into dangerous situations.

"Maybe you can meet with Charlotte and Anabella", he said, "They are at the boardwalk today as well". I looked at him shocked. "Did you talk to them?"; I asked. "They were calling me. They said you seemed absent lately." I sighed. "I`m fine", I said. "If I see them, I will talk to them". John smiled and nodded happily.

"There at the Bilasto around 9. You have enough time to search for.", he made a little break, " You know. And then you can meet them. I know it's hard for you that you lost your best friend. But you're not dead. You're still alive. You have friends that are worried about you. Go and live a little. Having fun time to time won't destroy your search.", he said proud and I rolled my eyes again.

I don't need a playdate with them. But then I can't be mad. Anabella and Charlotte are my friends since kindergarten. We are very close but not that close like I was with Mia.  
The truth is I never really fit in with them. Three people are just one too much. It is like it is. In a friendship with three people, one will always feel left behind. "Thanks", I answered and looked straight out of the window.  
I'm done talking and John was ok with it. At least he could get rid of what he wanted to say.

John parked at the same parking place as I did yesterday, but our ways split after we got out of the car. John went to his friends and I went to the busy street.  
I went into the direction of the amusement park.  
I tried to find one of the lost boys but without success.

I sat down on a bench and sighed. What am I even doing? I relaxed a little bit and looked around me. I was next to the amusement park and a lot of people passed me.  
Many children with their parents and teens get inside the park.  
They all seemed happy and relaxed. I think John had a point in what he said.

Since Mia disappeared, I wasn't really social. I didn't talk to my friends at all. I answered them of course but I didn't actually communicate with them. I didn't do anything then search for Mia. It's like I diapered as well. I will change that.

The first thing I did to change my sad life lately, was to get a hot coffee. I love coffee and I didn't drink it for a while now. I didn't take time for it. I blew on it and smiled happily while I walked down the road. Its 8pm already and it got darker.

I'm even a bit excited now to meet my friends.  
A hot cup of coffee really made me awake. And maybe the comment of my brother helped as well but I will never tell him. I passed the blackboard of the town and stopped in front of it.  
I shouldn't take a look, but I couldn't help it. Maybe someone wrote something down that could help me. But there was nothing new.

At least no new information about Mia.  
Some more missing papers but that was not new as well. There are different missing posters every day on it. I checked them up briefly, but my eyes stopped on one poster.

There was a picture of a girl with blonde her on the poster. The girl smiled and looked not much older than me. It took me some minutes before I realized that I saw this girl before. It was the girl that hanged out with the lost boys yesterday. I starred at the poster with an open mouth.  
That was my evidence, I thought.

The girl went missing after talking with them just like Mia. That wasn't a coincidence. Not at all. I ripped off the poster from the blackboard and took it with me. I went back to my car.  
I will show this to my father. He will finally believe me. He will put the guys in prison, and they will tell us what happened to Mia. I was so determinate but when I was almost at my car I slowed down.

No, it's not an evidence. I starred at the same spot where I saw them with the girls yesterday. I was the only one who saw them with the girls. No one would believe me.  
And only one of the two girls is missing. What happened to the other girl? I could already see my father shaking his head. If you can't put the evidence in contact with the culprit, it's not an evidence at all.

Even if you saw the culprit doing something, if you can't prove it, it will be handled as noting. I sighed.  
My hands shacked and I crumpled the poster altogether. It's nothing in the end. Frustrated I looked at my other hand. I still have the cup with coffee, and it was still quite hot.  
I tried to take a sip to calm me down, but it suddenly didn't taste good anymore. I felt sick.

I turned around to throw it away but before I had the change for it, I pumped against someone else. The cup got opened from the fall and the coffee got over the person. I startled.  
The coffee was still hot, so I hoped that the person wasn't hurt.

"I'm so, so sorry", I said shocked and looked at the person. The next word choked in my throat when I saw who the person was.  
One of the lost boys stood in front of me. He looked a bit surprised, but he smiled when our eyes met.  
"Are you ok?"; I said but it was more like a whispering.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, thank you for reading this story. I changed quite a lot of this story because I didnt like were it was going. I hope you still like it and contiune reading it. :)  
I do not own the last boy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"The case that such a beautiful girl tried to kill me, makes it much better", the brunette guy said, and I laughed nervously. He looked very handsome and I couldn't hide the fact that I was staring at his body.  
The boy smiled and it made me melt.

I didn't want to admit it but something o him made me attracted to him. But I dint expect him too be so ironic and it made me mad as well.  
"For someone who is not even wearing a shirt you were pretty lucky", I said which made him look surprised. "So you really tried to kill me?", he asked and raised his eyebrows.

"It didn't work out as I planned though," I said and he smiled amusedly. "So as a sorry I think you could tell me your name don't you think?", the boy said and he looked at me insistently.  
I wish I could just say no but I wanted to know his name as well.

"I'm Lelia"; I said and stared into his eyes to see any reaction. "I'm Dwayne", he said and his smile looked a little bit forced. "What are you holding in your hand Lelia?"; Dwayne asked me and he pointed on my hand. I looked at the crumled poster in my hand and swallowed. I almost forgot that I had it.

I felt hot and I'm sure that I got red in my face. I felt busted. As if he saw me stealing candy from a baby. I cant show him the poster. Maybe its foolish but I don't want him to think I'm stalking them or something.  
Which I did but I don't want him to ask questions.

"Nothing", I said and hid the poster behind my back. He nodded but I knew he wasn't believing me. For a minute nobody said something.

He starred at my hand and I stared at him as if I aspect him to jump on me. Trying to take the poster away from me. His look was cold and he didn't smile anymore which made me shiver. Maybe what I did now was not the best idea but maybe it was my only chance to talk to one of them.

I put the poster of the blonde girl into my backpack and took out a poster of Mia.  
I put it in front of Dawynes eyes and he looked confused back at me. "Do you know this girl?", I asked and I felt a bit stupid asking him. What if he is totally innocent and I just make things up? He must be thinking I'm crazy. But why do I care?

"I don't"; he said and gave me a confused look. LIE, I thought. " I meet a lot of girls everyday. Its hard for me to remember everyone." He added when he saw my unsatisfied face. His honesty made me shive.

So he was as playboy as he looked like. But it wasn't a lie, was it? "She doesn't look familiar at all to you?"; I asked and I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

I hoped to make him nervous or to make him say something that would expose him. But he just shook his head. "No, I´m really sorry. I never saw her". He looked sorry and I felt more awkward now about asking him all this question. Yes, he must totally thin that I'm crazy.

"I hope you will find your friend again", he said and his voice sounded really sincerely.  
"How do you know she is missing?", I asked confused. "You showed me a picture of her being missing." He said and pointed to the poster. I turned it around and he was right. I got even more hot and with that for sure more red. Awkward, I thought. "What are your plans tonight Lelia?"; he asked and his eyes got warmer.

I was thankful that he changed the topic but I'm not sure if I like in which direction it goes. "How about hanging out with me?", he if I don't assume him as a murderer I wouldn't have hung out with him.

Even if he is hot as hell and that's what he ist. He told me a second ago, that he meets many girls every day. "I already have a plan, sorry", I said and tried to smile apologetically.

"That's a bummer"; he said but he didn't look too sad about it. "I hope I will see you around", he said, "Maybe next time we can hang out together". I tried to smile and make it look believable.

"Sure. I hope to see you around." This time I lied. Daynwoffered me to bring me to my friends but I drove away on his motorcycle while I walked back to the boardwalk. I couldn't order my feelings so I tried to not think about it too much. This guy is awful but why am I still feeling nervous because of him?

"I got into the restaurant just in time. Anabella and Charlotte were already sitting in the diner. They talked about something I couldn't hear when I entered but they stopped as soon as they saw me. Anabella looked surprised to see me but Charlotte smiled as soon as I got closer to them. She stood up and hugged me and I felt my strain leave my body.

"We are so glad you come"; she said and now Anabella also looked happy. She also hugged me before I sat down next to them. "I'm sorry that my brother made you come here tonight", I said and stared at the table. "

Are you kidding?", Charlotte said, "Were so happy to see you. We are really worried about you. You being here with us makes us happy."I smiled. Happy. Yeah, I was happy as well to see them.  
We talked quite a long time. We talked about things from our past and from things that happened in school. It was easy being with them. As if nothing ever happened between us. As nothing happened at all.

"I was so happy and I felt so good at least for a moment. The moment didn't last long. Before we could leave the diner some boys got inside. I could have noticed this boy everywhere.  
It was the lost boys, the dangerous motorcycle body reacted faster than I did. I got red and Anabella looked at me confused. But before she could have said something Dwyane did.

"I knew we would meet again", he said smiling and Anabella and Charlotte started surprised at him and then at me. "You know him?", Anabella said shocked and Charlotte still looked at Dwayne with an open mouth.

Well, in fact, everyone knew them. Its hard to not know them but nobody dares to stay around them for a long time. Getting to close to them means trouble. Only some girls tried their luck but they always end up heartbroken or missing.  
"I don't"; I answered cold and Dwayne raised his eyebrows. He looked mysterious and dangerous doing other three boys behind him started to laugh and one blond guy got next to me. He put his arm around me and I froze. So did Anabella and Charlotte. "Is this the girl that burned you?", the boy said and now I can feel all the eyes on me.

Even Anabella and Charlotte stared at me as if I did a big scandal. "I bumped into him and spilled my coffee over him", I explained to my friends and their eyes widen. You could think I just told them that I kissed the hottest boy in high school. "I already asked her if she wants to hang out with us Paul but she denied", Dwayne said and Paul looked at me surprised.

He pretended to look sad. "Why would she? How about hanging out with us now?", the boy, Paul said and looked over to the boy in the dark coat. He didn't smile. He just looked at me with cold eyes, observing the event.

"What do you think David?", Paul asked, "It would be nice if she comes with us right?", he now looked over to my friends who still trying to process what is happening. "Her friends are delicious as well, it would be a pleasure if they joined as well".  
Davids eyes looked darker now but his lips are formed to a big smile.

"I have nothing against a little party"; he said. In how he said it, I could tell that he was the leader of the gang. He was determining and dangerous.  
Alone his words made me shiver and I could feel the danger in this situation. "We have to go home", I said", I guess you have to find other girls for partying with you".

Anabella and Charlotte took a deep breath. They must be surprised that I was brave enough to say something that could make them angry. But that was something I learned from Mia. If someone is rude to you, be rude back or the person will take you as a joke. And I'm not a joke for them, that's for sure.

"The girl has fire"; the other blond boy said. I didn't notice him that much before. He seemed to be more in the back and less dangerous, but his comment made me doubt it.  
"I like that," he said. I shuddered and looked to the door.

I wanted to leave. And so did my friends. They looked pale and not good at all. The must be scared. Well, I should be as well. David ripped me out of my thoughts. He suddenly got closer to me and pet me over my cheek with one of his hand.

"We all do"; he said and his smile looked evil. Was that a threat? I swallowed. "I hope you will be free next time." he said and opened the way to the door. Charlotte and Anabella where the first who jumped out of the diner. I followed right behind them, trying to not look back at the guys. Now I'm scared as well. More than scared.

My knees felt like pudding and I was scared that I would fall on the floor any second. But somehow I made my way out of the diner as well.  
We all do, I remembered Davids words. It made me shiver.

* * *

Hi if you liked this story sor far I would be happy if you leave me a review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the hell was that?", Anabella asked me as soon as we got far away from the diner. "I think you made them mad", Anabella said judging, "Didn't you say sorry when you pumped into this one guy?". Anabella was furious. She screamed almost the word out. She still shivered and looked like a ghost. I can understand her being scared but I got mad that she attacked me like this. I was just about to tell her when Charlotte interrupted me.  
"It's not Lelias fault", Charlotte said friendly.  
She also looked pale, but she tried to smile at me. Anabella looked at her a confused and so did I. But Anabella didn't say anything. Instead, she listened to what Charlotte had to say. I was so thankful this moment even though I was surprised that Charlotte is so friendly right now.

"We know that they can be scary. I think they scared us on purpose. Maybe it was their kind of payback," Charlotte said and raised her shoulders. I nodded.  
"If the guy wants a payback, I hope it is done now", I said and bit my lip. Charlotte nodded and looked at her feet. She must be thinking the same as me. What if it wasn't the payback but only the beginning of it?

"Try to stay away from them as fast as possible. Being with them will end awfully", Charlotte said smiling. Her smile was full of fear and it made me want to laugh. As if I wasn't aware of that.

Anabella took many deep breathes and sat down on the ground. It must have been really hard for her. "I will stay away from them, don't worry"; I said," It's not in my plan to get attached with them."  
Charlotte nodded and then we kept quiet for some minutes. We just stand or in Anabella's case, sat there, looked at the stares and kept silence.

The atmosphere between us was still bad and I didn't dare to look at Anabella. "I'm sorry that you got into this; I said breaking the safe silence.  
"I should be sorry. It's true that it wasn't your fault that you pumped into one of them. They just freak me out".  
I sat down on the ground next to her and hugged her. "I know I said", I said and smiled her apologizing, "But don't worry, I don't think they will disturb you again." Or I will make them, I thought. Somehow.

But I was so wrong by thinking I could stop them. I wish I would have known.

The next days were not special. I stayed away from the lost boys as far as possible. I saw them sometimes in the evening, but I always stayed hidden in the crowd of the people.  
I still followed them around, but I always made sure that they didn't see me.

I know it was foolish but after our last talk, I'm even more sure that they hurt Mia.  
If they get mad at me for pumping into one of them, I don't want to know what happens if someone makes all of them angry. They would kill you", my mind said.

I wonder what Mia did. She was hanging out with them many times before she got missing. I remember, that they picked her up on their motorcycles pretty often. She was always riding on of their motorcycles.  
They felt familiar with each other as if they knew a lot about each other. I was always wondering why she didn't introduce me to them or why she never asked me to join.  
Why she never wanted them to even see me hanging out with her or why she never talked about them around me. Every time when they picked her up, she made sure that I was far away from them.

She always said that they are dangerous. Not good company for someone like me. I must admit I was angry at her many times for saying that. For not letting me join them. But when I think about it now, I'm thankful.  
Even Mia, the girl who was not scared of anything had respect for them. But even though she warned me about them she still stayed close to and spend time with them.  
I think she liked to be with them because people were scared of Mia as well, so being with them made her feel normal. Understood. She must like it about them that people didn't get closer to them. That they had, in fact, respect of them.

Mia was a girl that didn't fit into the world. She made a lot of trouble. Wherever she goes someone will get hurt or something will be destroyed.  
But people don't fear her in the same way as the lost boys. No, they let out all the hate in their hearts on Mia. It must be her sorrow that led her to the lost boys.

I remember the first time I met her. I was sitting next to her and when I talked to her, she treated me to cut my hair if I annoyed her again.

I took her warning very seriously. I stayed away from her as good as I could. But fate didn't let me. I had to do many school projects with her and I guess you can't tell that it was a living hell working with her.

She hated me, I was sure about that. But then, one day, we finally started talking with each other. We got to know each other well and I didn't fear her anymore.  
We became friends and I started to learn many things about her. I started to understand her. But maybe I didn't know her as much as I thought I did.  
Not as much as the Lost Boys did. But in the end, they destroyed her just as Mia said she would destroy me.

I watched the boys talking with some girls again. The girls looked flawless as always, and they laughed about everything the boys said. They seemed to enjoy their attention a lot.  
Dwayne really didn't lie. They meet a lot of girls during the night. Most of them run away crying after a while or the boys seem to lose interest in them. But nothing like that happened tonight.  
All four of them got on one of the bikes. I tried to look closer at them to see if I could recognize them but I couldn't. I never saw one of the girls twice around them.

I made sure that I was hiding before I made some pictures of the girls. I learned from my mistake and this tie I made sure to have some evidence.

If they hurt these girls, I would know and so would the police. But all the girls who went with them didn't end on the blackboard. None of them was missing. Or at least none of them was reported as missing.

I don't know the exact truth. The fact is, I'm stalking them already for five days and I didn't get evidence at all.

Not even a clue about them being murders. I'm starting to believe that they could be innocent. That I just tried to find some to blame.

Maybe Mia just ran away or in the worst case killed herself. She talked about it once, but I can't imagine her really doing it. And if; I was sure that she would tell me. Or that she would have left me a note.  
But the last time I saw her she was happy. Very happy to be honest. And she got on one of the bikes from the guys. She went away with them and never came back. Did she trust them more than me?

My thoughts made me forget about the guys for a second and when I looked for them again, I lost them.

I sighted disappointed. I looked for them a while but then I decided to turn around and to go to Anabellas place instead. I meet them almost every night after the event in the diner.

They requested it to make sure that I´m ok. They didn't trust me to stay away from them and I couldn't be mad about it. I don't do it.

Now I took Mia's part in some ways. I'm the girl who brings danger now. I never thought this could happen.

But I'm happy to see them. Talking with them made me feel like everything was normal and not just a big mess. But I never tell them about the reason why I`m stalking the lost boys.  
They would freak out for sure. And I gave them a promise to not mingle with them.

I broke this promise without hesitating.

But even if nothing happened with Mia I would have followed these guys sooner or later.

Maybe because Mia never wanted me to meet them so I was even more interested in them. I wanted to know their secret as well. I was a fish on their fishing rood. Ready to get captured and eaten.

Again I was lost in my mind. I went down the road without noticing that someone was following me. It even took me a while to realize the person being right behind me. But it surprised me even more, when the person put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around forcefully.

I screamed when I turned around and I screamed even louder when I punched the person into his face.

It was a reflex. An attempt of my body to protect myself.  
But I regret it as soon as I heard the laugh of a familiar voice. A voice that made me shiver.

"How come you always trying to hurt me when I met you?", Dwayne asked and looked at me with an amused look on his face.

I thought about what to say but I couldn't bring out a word. This was not good. Not at all.  
Last time I saw him they scared my friends and me. Now I punched him. What the hell will happen now?  
I tried to hurt him on purpose.

I felt sick and searched for an apology that would calm him down. I totally stressed out, but Dwayne didn't even realize. He got closer and I felt like dying when he reached for my hand.  
I hold my breath and a little cry got out from me when he touched my hand and took it in his. His hand was cold as ice and as soon as he holds my hand, I felt a stinging pain.

"Does your hand hurt?", he asked, and I finally dared to look at him. He looked worried which made me worry. For the first time now, I looked at my hand that was laying in his hand. Alone this made me breathe faster.  
When I saw my hand, I swallowed again. It was swollen, red and didn't look fine at all.

I looked at my hand shocked. I must have punched him quite hard. How come he doesn't even look hurt at all?  
"I'm fine", I said and bit on my lip, trying to not let out the pain. Hell, I wasn't fine. My hand felt broken. Normally I would have cried now but I couldn't cry in front of him. I was too afraid to complain.

"Next time when you try to hurt me, don't hurt yourself while doing it", he said with a little evil smile. I could hear the amusement out of his voice and I it made me feel so stupid.

"I'm sorry that I hit you; I said and tried to make my voice strong.  
"I didn't mean to. When someone surprises me, I always freak out." Dwayne nodded and smiled, trying to comfort me.

He seems so nice, just like the last time we met. But after that, he was mean and send his friends after me. So, I'm sure this one won't be over just like that.  
Why did he even surprise me anyway, I thought and looked at him more careful. He was still smiling while he looked at my hand. Really, why was he here in general? The last time I saw him he was with his friends and some girls. I swallowed.

He run into me wasn't by chance, wasn't it?


End file.
